The invention resides in an eccentric press with a press drive particularly for large component gang presses.
Large-component gang presses are usually driven by an eccentric drive. The drive includes generally several eccentrics which are arranged above the plunger and have axes of rotation which extend parallel to one another. The eccentrics are provided with connecting rods which are connected to the plungers.
While, conventionally, the eccentrics are operated by a central press drive via gears, it has already been proposed to drive the eccentrics by servo-motors. Such an arrangement is shown for example in DE 41 09 796 C2.
Furthermore, DE 10 2004 009 256 B4 discloses a large-component gang press with several servo motors with drive pinions which are in engagement with a circumferential gear structure of the eccentric.
It is the object of the present invention to reduce the mechanical complexity of a press while, at the same time achieving a high operational efficiency.